


How Can You Take the Abuse?

by Moviemuncher



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Homophobic language used infrequently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has several questions for Barney, but right now, the only one that matters is how can you take the abuse?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by Gadhar and wanderingsmith too, sorry it's not Lee/Barney, I'm just dipping my toes in here. Please drop a comment, critique my style if you must but any comment is absolutely appreciated.

Lee knew several things about his boss. One, he was a tough motherfucker. Two, he was damn near impossible to kill. And three, he wasn't all he seemed. 

And by that he meant he wasn't just some stereotypical aged biker type. He was open minded and enjoyed that fancy handwriting stuff, the calligraphy, and he was a lot more tolerant than people expected (look at Gunner, seriously, look at Gunner). Well, to be fair, he had to be open minded if he was bi, otherwise there'd be that internalized homophobia complex that Lee knew nothing about except that it was really unhealthy. 

But when he takes abuse off some little shits, then you see his tolerance and easy-going nature come into play. He easily ignores them, keeps a neutral expression though his smile will drop and Lee doesn't ubderstand why the "fake tough guy fag" doesn't just turn around and show the fuckers why he is a tough guy. Honestly, Lee would have. Like now, Barney's walking down the street in a bikers attire; big boots, large leather jacket and dark jeans. He looks like a normal, older guy on a walk with a friend, which he is, except a bunch of teens walking behind overheard him talking to his current partner (Robert) on the phone, and thought that since he was in a gay relationship that he was a weak and easy target. It made Lee's blood boil but it wasn't his place to step in. 

 

"Why don't you say something?" Lee hissed, annoyed at how easy Barney made it for them by refusing to react. Barney looked at him curiously but, then, just looked straight ahead and ignored him. 

Lee seethed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lee stopped, scowling and whirled around to face them. The teenagers froze, clearly not expecting a confrontation. 

"Shut the fuck up prick; are you a tough guy?" He rounded on them fiercely and watched with grim satisfaction when they failed to answer, merely stuttered. He nodded, he knew it. "You're just a damn kid playing at being hard. This man is and has been through more than you can imagine though with that small mind it's not hard is it? See, he's letting you pull this stunt. Me, I'd have belted you already so shut it." Lee turned back around to see he was getting an angry look off Barney. What?

He looked around to see angry glares off several strangers. Fuck 'em, he thought, they knew fuck all about him.

Barney tugged on his elbow and pulled him down a side street which was mostly empty and quiet, he stopped halfway down. The anger was gone but it was replaced with something Lee couldn't identify and definitely didn't like. 

"Why didn't I say anything?" Barney said, and Lee didn't know if he was being rhetorical or not. So, Lee shrugged.

"See those looks you got? That's barely a thousandth of what I had to go through last time I over-reacted to something so small. That time I blew a whole town. Someone died and several more came really close. That's why I don't react; it's not worth the damage."

 

Barney stopped, and took a deep breath. What did Barney mean he blew a whole town, what the hell?

"I got a little roughed over by the local sheriff and his buddies for being a drifter, it was a couple of years after 'Nam. I got arrested, they were stuck up bastards and so I got loose. They cut me off, made it personal. I took it too far. A town full of destruction, that, Lee, is why I don't react to a pathetic little bit of disrespect."

Lee stared at him; how the fuck can you screw your life up so badly you do that? Answer: you didn't, society did that for you.

"I take it people don't like it when you're angry" Lee joked thinking green thoughts. Barney sighed with a bit of impatience but Lee could see the amusement in his eye and knew he was forgiven. Barney leans in close and Lee watches suspiciously; what's the old man playing at?

"No so don't give me cause to be."  
***

Next time some little bastard gives Barney aggravation, Lee is still annoyed, but not at Barney, at society. His original question to his friend had been 'how can you take the abuse?' Now it's 'why does society feel the need to give it?'

Society was fucked up.


End file.
